Mimirin Midorihara
One of Shimajiro's childhood friends and also one of Japan's heroes, Mimirin is a white female bunny with back ear tips. Living in a family of florists, Mimirin loves cute things and strawberry shortcake as well as running and has a major crush on Shimajirō Shimano. However she has fear of insects and is never fond of carrots. Usually she also has an overbite and her tail appears out of her skirt. She can be nice but spoiled, selfish and clumsy and has a habit on crying if someone doesn't favor her opinion sometimes. Mimirin is also a good aspiring singer as well and also likes to be a princess. She was one of two characters in the series (the other being Ramurin) to not have an older sibling, but after Ramurin and Takeshi left Challenge Island as Cabrino Martinelli enlists in the Japanese elite military to fight against the Land of Make-Believe in the series finale of Shimajirō Hesoka, Mimirin became the only one. She happily attended Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida's wedding in Paris, France on Easter Sunday on April 15, 2012. However, on November 13, 2015, ISIS launched a series of terrorist attacks on Paris, France, killing at least 130 innocent people. This shocked the entire world and it frightened Ramurin Makiba and her husband her age, Takeshi Ishida and their families. Ramurin and Takeshi and their families became fearful and scared for their lives and feared that ISIS may strike France again and decided to have no other choice but to permanently move back to Challenge Island, Japan for good. Shimajirō and his friends and classmates held a massive welcome home party for Ramurin and Takeshi and their families as she embraced Ramurin and Takeshi with tears of joy in their eyes. Info *Date of Birth: October 10, 2008 *Gender: Female *Age: 11 *Nationality: Japanese *Chinese and Japanese Zodiac: Rat *Voice: Shy Girl and sometimes Ivy *Angry Voice: Kidaroo and sometimes Princess *Furious Voice: Scary Voice and sometimes Kayla *Sad Voice: Ivy *Ticklish Spot: Her feet *Worship Spot: Her feet *Toenail Color: Pink *Weapons: Bo staff and Power Pole *Vehicles: Capsule Corporation vehicles *Fact 1: Everytime Shimajirō Shimano massages and or worships her feet, he receives massive and gigantic endless amounts of good luck. *Fact 2: Mimirin Midorihara's soles taste like vanilla ice cream. *Fact 3: Whenever Mimirin Midorihara cries during The Lion King, Shimajirō Shimano will comfort her with his hug and purring. *Fact 4: Those who massage and or worship Mimirin Midorihara's feet will receive massive and gigantic endless amounts of good luck. *Likes: Her family and friends, protecting Japan, karate, The Fairly OddParents, Jimmy Neutron, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, All Grown Up, Rocket Power, Danny Phantom, Disney movies and shows, her feet being worshipped, massaged and pampered, Shimajirō Shimano massaging her feet, Shimajirō Shimano painting her toenails, fruits and vegetables, Shimajirō Shimano worshipping her feet, Japanese food, Japanese holidays, Disney Broadway, Shimajirō Shimano comforting her, cheerleading, Walt Disney World, Disneyland Tokyo, Pretty Cure, Nick Jr. (1980s only), Ally (currently), her friends and classmates tickling her feet, sleeping with Shimajirō, Sarah West, Weatherstar4000video, Nintendo games, Sailor Moon, The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl, Anastasia and An American Tail *Dislikes: SallyJones1998, Warren Cook, Ally (formerly), Coin Bro, Cash Bro, Storm Bro, Fire Bro, Baseball Bro, Rookie, Dark Bowser, Hammer Bro, Shreeky, Stephen Larson, Dora and her Nick Jr. stuff, porn movies and shows, Princess Davidddizor, Davidddizor, Nathan Pearson, Penny and Mitch, AYBAYBAYDOG1, COC* A EGG U R, Dora, troublemakers tickle torturing her, troublemakers bullying her friends and family and Moe and Joe making fun of her. *Personality: Shy, kind, brave, emotionally sensitive, warmhearted, peaceful, kindhearted and loyal.in *Love Interest: Shimajirō Shimano (boyfriend then later husband) Attacks and Abilities in MUGEN *Neutral attack - Punching and kicking *Neutral attack 2 - Bo Staff *Neutral attack 3 - Dashing Punch *Side Neutral - Kamehameha *Side Neutral 2 - Ice Breath *Side Neutral 3 - Power Pole *Up Neutral - Jumping *Up Neutral 2 - Flying Power Kick *Up Neutral 3 - PK Thunder *Down Neutral - Karate Kick *Down Neutral 2 - Hurricane Sweep *Down Neutral 3 - Ground Pound *Final Smash - Very Loud Crying Attacks and Abilities Info Ground Pound Final Smash: Very Loud Crying Mimirin Midorihara's final smash attack. Summon forth a massive, enormous and gigantic shower of tears from you're crying that delivers tons of damage to enemies. Category:Shimajirō Characters Category:Shimajirō's Friends Category:Good Users Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Dora haters Category:Dora's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:Shreeky's enemies Category:Ratso Catso's enemies Category:Steven's enemies Category:PornStar505's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Good females Category:Female Characters Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Pamela Castro's enemies Category:Althea Andrea's enemies Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Jimmy Neutron fans Category:Sarah West's allies Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Astronomers Category:Dragon Ball Z fans Category:The Fairly Odd Parents fans Category:Danny Phantom fans Category:Nickelodeon fans Category:Breadwinners haters Category:Rugrats fans Category:All Grown Up fans Category:Rocket Power fans Category:Scooby Doo fans Category:Disney lovers Category:Weatherstar4000video's allies Category:World Leaders Category:Barney haters Category:Hey Arnold fans Category:Animals Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:Mpreg haters Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Sylvanian Families fans